


Phantom Rose

by GateMasterGreen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateMasterGreen/pseuds/GateMasterGreen
Summary: Dual semblances are rare, but not unheard of. Ruby Rose has two, although the second is proving to be a tad annoying. How will it affect her and her tenure at Beacon? Ladybug/Freezerburn. Slight OOC relating to the semblance, but will be trying to keep close to original. Repost of my work on FF.net





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in the airship, Ruby wasn't exactly sure of what to expect. To her left, her sister Yang was bouncing in excitement, while she herself was looking around nervously. She had already gotten a few weird looks her way, compliments of being a solid two years younger than the youngest applicants on board. One of many downsides to being accepted early. She felt a bit out of place anyways and was thankful she had comfort in the form of the blonde beside her. Although, she'd rather not be suffocated in her sister's cleavage like had already happened numerous times, whenever Yang had felt especially "proud" of Ruby.

Looking out over the city, however, did wonders to soothe her and remind her why she was there. So many people living out their lives, safe from the Grimm that inhabited so much of Remnant. She would become a Huntress so that she too could protect them. Just like her mom. Casting a glance at her cloak, the white fabric creased at her shoulders before fanning out behind her, she smiled. Hopefully, Summer would be proud of her.

The ride wasn't too long at least, though there was huge disturbance with a certain armored blonde had gotten extremely airsick, resulting in a few soiled pairs of shoes and many complaints from his peers. A brief intro had been given and before they knew it, the countless students who had chose to apply were now at Beacon Academy.

The tower that dominated the skyline was quite impressive, the expansive dormitories and academic buildings flanking it. Exiting the craft, the students rushed forward, grouping together with friends and striding off with bouts of laughter and shared stories. Ruby sighed when Yang swept away with her own pack of friends, leaving the dark haired girl on her own. Looking down, she clasped her hands behind her back and began walking.

She didn't get very far before running into another student. Literally. One moment, quiet walking, the next being clouded with indignant ranting from a fairly attractive girl with white hair. Her voice was a bit much, in Ruby's opinion.

"Would you watch where you're going? You could've blown us off the cliff!" The older teen shook a bottle of dust, pointing at the cases laying around them. "Do you know what this is?"

Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I think most people do. It's dust." Reaching down, she picked up a glass jar, intending to hand it over to the heiress. As she was about, a chill went down her spine and the container fell out of her hand. Well, not "out of" her hand.

"Through" was more accurate a term.

A small bang went off as the glass broke against the ground, sending up a cloud of smoke and causing both girls to start coughing. The white haired girl managed to reign in her breathing and started to berate the girl. "You dolt! That could've killed us. What were you thinking?"

Ruby didn't take all too well to being called a dolt, however, and cut back, "That my semblance may give me a break for one day!" She held up her hand, showing the extremity flickering in and out of sight. "It's not easy to control it, Princess!"

"It's Heiress, actually," came a new voice. Both sets of eyes focused on a girl clad in black and white, amber eyes glowing brightly. "Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the largest supplier of dust in Remnant."

Weiss smirked. "Finally, some recognition."

"Just as much a superiority complex as most would attribute your father," the new girl finished. "As it stands, only Winter Schnee has been considered polite to commonfolk."

Ruby giggled at the gawking face of the heiress. "Pull 'em in and cut them down, why don't you…?" She let her question hang as addressed the raven haired girl.

A small smile alighted her face. "Blake."

Bowing a bit childishly, Ruby grinned. "My name is Ruby Rose. Might I have the chance to escort milady Blake to the orientation speech?"

Amber eyes rolled lightly, but her smile persisted, giving away her amusement. "Why not?" She started walking, Ruby straightening up and falling into step beside her. Weiss watched them depart, not sure of what had just happened. "Wha…?"

XXXGMGXXX

After conversing with Blake on the way to the auditorium, Ruby had learned a significant more about the mysterious and soft spoken teen. Her last name was Belladonna, she liked fish, and SHE LIKED BOOKS! As it turned out, Blake understood her frustration with her semblance, having experienced some issues with her "shadow clones" and the trouble it had caused .

"It's just the one semblance that I can't control," Ruby explained. "My semblance for speed is under control and it was easy to learn how to control it."

Blake shrugged. "That's how it is for some, Ruby. While most don't have two semblances, the one they do have can be easier to learn than one that another has."

Sighing, Ruby nodded. "I know. It's still annoying. Thanks for helping me out, back there, by the way."

"No problem."

Both fell silent as they entered the archway leading to the mass of students, the quiet of the walk giving way to the boisterous speaking of hundreds of teenagers. Blake grimaced at the volume, but really, what did she expect?

"Hey, Sis!" Came a loud shout from near the two. Yang walked over, waving and smiling brightly. "Made a friend already?"

"Yang, this is Blake," Ruby started, introducing the girl at her side. Turning to Blake, she continued. "Blake, this is my big sister, Yang. Do not take her seriously and you won't be disappointed."

Stifling a laugh at the statement, Blake greeted Yang. "It's nice to meet you, Yang."

"You too, Blake." Yang ruffled Ruby's hair and pulled her into a quick hug. "How you holding up, Rubes?"

Ruby wheezed, trying to extricate herself from the blonde's grasp. "I was doing fine until you tried to crush me to death. A small incident with my semblance, but that's it. Made some crabby girl mad, she was yelling at me until Blake stepped in."

"I am NOT crabby," came the indignant retort, Weiss appearing behind Ruby, scowling. "You nearly blew us up. I think I have a right to be mad."

Blake's voice cut in, "Yes, but you didn't have treat her like she was stupid. It was a slip up with her semblance, not something you can really blame her for."

Ice blue eyes blinked at the abrupt statement, a short exhalation of breath following. "I suppose you are right." Weiss pursed her lips and looked at Ruby. "I'm sorry for acting as I have, if you'll forgive me."

Ruby smiled genuinely. "Only if you accept me saying sorry too! We both messed up." Reaching inside her cloak, she pulled out a small bag of cookies. Taking one out, she offered it to Weiss. "Deal?"

Gingerly taking hold of the cookie, the heiress nodded. "Deal."

Yang looped an arm around the arms of both, smiling. "My sister making up with someone! I'm so proud!"

Weiss growled. "Hands off me, you brute."

The brawler stepped back, her smile turning mischievous. "What's wrong? Am I too much for little old you?" She took one of Weiss' hands and kissed the back of it. "I can always try to fix that for you."

Snatching back her hand, Weiss looked affronted. "How dare you?!" She slapped Yang before turning and storming off, though her cheeks were visibly red.

Meanwhile, Yang was rubbing her cheek and laughing. "She's feisty."

Ruby sighed. When would Yang ever act like a normal person?

End…

That's it for chapter one. Ruby's a little out of character and it went a bit differently. The changes in character for her is to be attributed to her issues with her second semblance. It will be explained more later on. Also, making Yang more noticeably attracted to females and Weiss in particular, because why not. It's the stereotype for Ladybug stories anyways. Have ladybug? Must have freezerburn too. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. Adieu for now!


	2. Chapter 2

After a speech from Ozpin, Glynda led the students on a tour of the academy's campus. After being showed around, they were served dinner. It was rather uneventful, students either nervous or hyped for the following day. Not much was said and the room was unbelievably silent. Even the talkative Yang was picking at her food and pondering what the test would be.

After their meal, the students were lead into a wide and open room, rows of bedrolls lay across the ground, evenly spaced. Meticulously so. Student's bags were placed against one of the walls, name tags upon each. Ruby fetched her own and settled beside Yang. It wasn't quite time to sleep yet, so the two hadn't switched into their pajamas, instead opting to play a few games.

A few rounds of play later and Ruby's mind blanked. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced around at the other applicants. She noticed a familiar mane of ebony and smiled when she saw the bow that sat atop the young woman's head. Excusing herself from her sister's presence, she walked over to Blake, greeting the ravenette with a smile. "Hey, Blake! How are you?"

"Hello, Ruby," the teen said softly. "I'm doing well. And you?" She placed a bookmark in the novel she held and set it aside. "I figured Yang would have kept you occupied."

Fidgeting with the hood of her cloak, Ruby shrugged, a bit awkward. "Yeah, but she's my sister. It can get a bit much in her presence. I don't think I can take another pun." She grimaced slightly before plopping down beside the older girl. Gesturing to the small fabric, Ruby spoke, cheeks slightly pink. "I like your bow."

Blake bowed her head, a little surprised to hear someone mention the bow she wore nigh constantly. "Thank you. I would say the same about your cloak. It's very fitting, despite it being so different from your other clothes."

Ruby looked sheepish at that. "It was my mom's, actually. Dad wanted to give me a red one to fit me better, but I wanted to keep a piece of Mom with me." She smiled sadly. "It still feels like she's with me." Blake didn't reply. What could she say? She wasn't about to spout some idealistic nonsense. It wasn't her style. Ruby picked up on her silence and sighed. "So, what ya reading?"

"It's a book about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control of his body." Blake handed the book to Ruby, letting the caped girl to skim over the summary.

"Yang used to read me books all the time. Bed time stories of heroes and heroines saving the day." She looked at the book, gaze spacing out. "I always wanted to be like them. Swoop in and save the day, ya know?"

Amber eyes narrowed slightly. "The real world isn't like a fairy tale. There can't always be a happy ending."

Ruby nodded. "Yup. But that's why we're here. To give other people a chance for theirs."

"That's awfully ambitious for a child," Blake stated plainly. "Solving the problems of every one person is impossible."

Ruby stood, stretching, before glancing at Blake. "You can continue being a sourpuss, Blake, but I'm gonna get ready for bed." She sidled off, mumbling to herself. "Still have those letters to write."

A frown pressed across Blake's lip, the older girl unhappy. She hadn't meant to upset Ruby, but the world she knew hardly had any idealistic endings. Adam was proof enough. Sighing to herself, she got up and headed off to change as well. Making sure her bow was in place, she padded off to the women's locker room.

XXXGMGXXX

Blake looked out at the expanse of the forest, her mood disheartened. Turning to look at the line-up of students, she caught sight of Ruby chatting away with her sister, smiling brightly. Was the bright teen still upset with her? It was hard to tell and Blake feared the answer to her own question. She may have been overthinking it, but a possibility of losing a friend so soon was hardly reassuring.

Ozpin told the students their objective and explained the process of assigning teammates. She snorted when she heard the condition. Making eye contact of all things, because that was SOOOO much proof of two students being able to get along.

Dropping into a crouch, she felt the platform buck upwards and pushed off, soaring higher than all but one student. A certain blonde couldn't be beat, using her gauntlets to blast herself higher and further than the other entrants.

"Birdie no!" came a cry not too far off. Blake saw Ruby drop into the forest, a black and red blur zipping down. Unsheathing Gambol Shroud in a swift pull, she converted it to its kusarigama form and flung it in the general direction of Ruby's landing zone, jerking herself downwards after the girl.

A little too well.

Her velocity sent her zipping a tight and fast circle around the branch she had anchored Gambol Shroud too and sent her flying… right into Ruby's backside. So much for cats always landing on their feet. Both girls tumbled across the ground before they skidded to a stop. Ruby jumped up and started spitting out dirt, wiping at her tongue frantically, while Blake shook her head, dizzy from the collision.

Amber eyes refocusing, she looked up at Ruby as the girl finally got the dirt out of her mouth, grimacing. Standing shakily, she wobbled over to her own weapon, tugging it from the branch and replacing it on her back. "Sorry. I know I upset you last night, but now this." Blake pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why do I keep messing up? This isn't like me."

Ruby threw her hands up, laughing. "I'm not mad at you, Blake. Sure, it sucks getting steam rolled from behind, but you don't need to get so sad." She beamed at the darker haired girl. "You look better when you smile."

Blake's cheeks burned slightly, but she returned the smile. "So, you aren't upset?"

Ruby pulled Crescent Rose out, resting it in her arms as she looked around. "Nah. Now, since we're partners, we better get a move on. Yang would tease me forever if I fail this."

XXXGMGXXX

Weiss had landed softly on the ground with her semblance's help. Dusting off her combat skirt, she strode purposefully through the brush, steering clear of any stray branches. She was doing well at avoiding the many leaves and branches, until she walked into a spider web. As is base human instinct, she started panicking, try to remove the unsettling strands from her face, not paying attention.

She tripped over a rock, letting out a short scream as she fell, only to be caught by two firm hands, her face landing on something soft. Letting out a relived breath, she reached up and removed the strands from her face, only to hear a soft chuckling.

"I know my chest was impressive, but I didn't think they were such a great pillow, Weissy."

Jerking back in surprise, Weiss's eyes shot up to lock onto lilac purple ones. "Don't flatter yourself, Yang. I just had walked through a spider web and you happened to break my fall." She took a quick breath. "Thank you for that, by the way."

Yang grinned and waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Always willing to offer a helping hand to a damsel in distress." She grinned salaciously and added, "Perhaps the princess would award me a kiss for my noble efforts."

Weiss fumed and slapped Yang… again. "Not a way in Remnant am I ever going to kiss a brute such as yourself!"

"You wound me," the blonde feigned hurt, falling to her knees. She would've kept the act up, but a low growl was heard, snapping both on high alert and causing them to leave the discussion for later.

The Grimm were here.

End of chapter 2…

It reminds me of the hunt!

So, chapter two is out of the way. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Adieu for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Pumping her arms, Yang deployed Ember Celica, the gauntlets covering up her fore arms as she stared down the Grimm. Behind her, Weiss settled into a rigid stance, making small adjustments and readying her rapier. The dust chamber spun until it clicked into place and a red glow lit up the blade. Yang heard it and looked at the other girl. "Back to back?"

Weiss shook her head. "No, it would mess with my form. You need to keep distance from me, so I have full movement. Think you could keep them from overwhelming me?"

The brawler nodded. "No problem." Taking a few paces forward, she watched the Grimm emerge from the shadows, a fairly large number of beowulves. Before they could get a chance to surround the girls, Yang started her assault, punching a few rounds into the condensed pack. Weiss would've chastised her, but she could see the logic behind it. If they weren't able to surround the two, they'd be more free to fight on their terms.

Drawing up her aura, she launched a stream of fire into the wolves trying to flank Yang, setting the dark creatures on fire, their howls ripping into the air. Meanwhile, the blonde was batting aside blows and blasting back the front most Grimm. A few coordinated attack had her retreating slightly, falling back to Weiss's position. A sharp ringing sounded, glyphs appearing in the air before rocketing at the Grimm, punching holes through some and grazing others.

Looking around, Yang kept her eyes open for any new attackers, relieved to find none. She turned her gaze back to the fight, to see it had all but ended, Weiss having decimated the remainder of the pack. Myrtenaster was returned to its place on the heiress' hip, the prim teen dusting off her clothes, knocking away the residue from her weapon's expenditure.

"Well," Yang said. "That was a thing."

Weiss sighed. "Let's hope those were the only ones around. We need to get the relic and I don't intend to take all day to find it."

Laughing, Yang beamed. "No worries on that front. I saw them a little further ahead. The clearing was hard to miss as I was flying along. The odd stone things looked a bit out of place, so that's why I was even heading this way."

"What are we waiting for, you brute?" Weiss asked exasperatedly. "Lead on!"

**XXXGMGXXX**

Ruby shifted Crescent Rose back to its compact form, stowing it away. Her arms were a bit tired from her own encounter with the creatures of Grimm. Blake dropped down from one of the branches in the canopy above, flinging her blade, letting the blood splatter on the ground. The two girls shared a look before Ruby grinned. "Onward!"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Blake followed after the girl. The two pressed on into the forest, keeping their eyes peeled for any more Grimm. Their fight had gone smoothly. Neither girl was really sociable, so they relied more on silent communication. Ruby played the distraction; a deadly one, capable of protecting herself, while Blake picked off the Grimm that surrounded the younger teen. It was very effective for them and saw them through to victory.

Ahead of them, the forest floor brightened considerably, as they stepped out of the woods. A distinct rustling could be heard off to the side, causing the partners to tense up. They relaxed when Yang pushed through, Weiss closed behind. Ruby dashed over, greeting her sister. "Yang!"

The blonde swept the girl up in her arms, grinning. "Ruby! How've you been holding up, Sis?"

"We, Blake and I, are doing well. She's so sneaky, Yang. Like a ninja. Blake swooped down, killed the Grimm, and faded away like a shadow. It was so cool!"

Yang looked over to Blake, who blushed at the praise. Flashing her a thumbs up, she released Ruby. "That's all well and good. Weiss and little ol' me had some fun of our own. It was pretty sweet."

Weiss exhaled lightly, pulling a twig from her hair. She glared jealously at Yang's untamed hair, not an offending stick or leaf in sight. "It was just a pack of Grimm, brute. Hardly noteworthy." Looking around, she noticed the stone pillars Yang had mentioned earlier. "I think we found the relics, Yang."

Following Weiss' gaze, the other three saw that indeed they had found the relics. Small stone pillar were placed in a circle, chess pieces set atop each one, though a bit largely scaled. The four walked towards the relics, Yang grabbing one of the white knight pieces, showing it to Weiss with childish jaunt in her step as she stepped over to the heiress and handed it to her. "A cute little pony!"

Ruby also grabbed a white knight, though not with the little act her sister had opted for. "You okay with this one, Blake?" She asked, waving the piece slightly.

Blake nodded. "That works for me. I doubt what piece we choose makes a huge difference in our grade. We better get back to the cliff."

The sound of explosions sounded out, causing the girls to whirl around to face the tree line. A loud whoop was heard, followed by another bang, an Ursa tumbling out of the woods, falling face first into the ground, showing a duo riding upon its spiked back. An excitable redhead zipped past them, while the subdued one was taking breaths to steady himself.

"I'm Queen of the Castle," came the singing tones of the girl behind them, a white rook in hand as she danced. She danced with it, repeating the line before her partner yelled.

"NORA!"

Nora had the decency to look sheepish. "Coming, Ren!" She bounded over to her partner, laughing as she went.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake wondered aloud.

No one got answer as a girlish scream went up. The sound of trees falling pulled the six teens' attention towards another break in the trees, Weiss recognizing the face of Pyrrha Nikos, as the girl and a blonde teen ran out of the trees, a Deathstalker hot on their heels. IF that weren't bad enough, a loud screech sounded from above, a Nevermore circling above.

"We need to help them," Yang stated, catching Weiss' attention. "Think you can freeze that thing in place for a bit?"

Weiss nodded an affirmative. Using a glyph, she shot forward, past the running partners, skidding to a slight stop before the giant Grimm. It pulled its tail up, stabbing at the girl, Weiss slipping aside the strike, and stabbing Myrtenaster down, coating the barb in ice and effectively pinning it to the ground, granting Pyrrha a reprieve, her partner grabbing the other white rook piece.

The eight students grouped up, catching their breaths (in Pyrrha and her partner's case). Introductions were brief, the blonde now named Jaune Arc. "Guys, those Grimm don't look too happy."

Ruby nodded. "We don't need to fight them," she pointed out. "All we had to do was get the relics and get back to the cliff."

"Run and live," quipped Arc. "That's a plan I can get behind. Let's go!"

A loud crack was heard, the Deathstalker freeing itself.

So it began.

**End of chapter 3…**

Next chapter will be reverting back to just "End…"

 

Review if you want to. Feel free to check out my other stories, as they may appeal better than this one, or less (who knows). Adieu for now!


	4. Chapter 4

The eight applicants were booking it, an angry Deathstalker on their heels. The giant scorpion surprisingly fast, given its extensive armor. A big issue for the teens were the slopes on either side. They weren't able to move freely and split apart effectively, being bottle-necked with ruins on either side. Ahead was the only option, a large formation, built upon the cliff and wrought with stone.

From above, the Nevermore flapped its massive wings, the thundering burst of air bringing with it numerous feathers  **(1)** , all aimed at Ruby and her friends. Out of necessity, the group split apart loosely, dodging the feathers as they impaled the ground. Ruby ducked under one, jumping over another that blocked her path and narrowly evading a few more. A feather landed before her, blocking her way and bringing the caped girl to a stop.

A large crow from the Nevermore caught her attention. Looking up, she saw it bring its wings forward again, another volley of flying death being launched at her. Ruby's eyes went wide and she darted around the feather, trying to use her semblance to outrun the feathers. One lodged into her cloak, causing her to shriek as she was jerked to a stop. She tugged fruitlessly at the white fabric, trying to free it, but it wouldn't come loose.

The scraping of bone plates sliding over one another brought her gaze up from her cloak. Luminous red eyes stared at her blankly, a large stinger bearing down at her. As it approached, she heard someone screaming her name.

In a jerk of motion, the stinger pierced Ruby, digging into the ground behind her.

**XXXGMGXXX**

" _Thus kindly I scatter… Ruby, worry not, for I am always watching over you."_

Ruby expected being impaled to be at least somewhat painful. Looking down, it clicked. Her appearance was flickering, from her hands to the cloak on her back. In a small corner of mind, she understood a bit more of her secondary semblance. Cautiously, she took a step to the side, removing herself from the creature's tail, her cloak also phasing through the feather that had it pinned.

The edges of her cloak flared out as a breeze ruffled them. Around her, her usual red rose petals were now swirling, except they were now stark white. Reaching behind her, she freed Crescent Rose from its holster, the weapon shifting to its scythe form. Ruby felt her semblance settling and aimed her scythe, firing herself away from the Deathstalker with her weapon's recoil, mixed with her primary semblance.

Ahead she saw the other seven already at the bridge of the ruins, heading off the Nevermore. Propelling herself with another handful of shots from her sniper scythe. The first ones she reached were Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. She blurred by them in a storm of petal, only two goals in her mind: find Yang, find Blake. Looking up, she saw the aforementioned two, plus Weiss, taking shots at the large raven like Grimm. Yang's eyes were rimmed with tears, her irises a blazing red.

Ruby boosted herself up the stonework, falling in line with the other three, causing them to look at her in surprise. A goofy smile reached Ruby's lips. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Something wrong?"

Yang pulled her into a tight hug, laughing. "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought Dad would break down, if I had to tell him that we lost you too." She pulled back and wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Not to mention how I would've felt."

"While I hate to interrupt your family moment, we still have a major issue," Weiss stated, gesturing towards the behemoth of a Grimm that flew above.

The caped girl nodded. "She's right." Looking around at the area around them, her eyes brightened as a thought came to mind. "I have a plan.

**XXXGMGXXX**

Yang leaped off the stone pillar as the Nevermore swooped in for another pass at the quartet. Landing in its open beak, she used her impressive strength to keep the creature's maw, peppering its throat with explosive shells from her Ember Celica. When her clip ran dry, she freed herself, the injured Grimm barreling into the cliff face, roaring as it stood upon an old piece of stonework.

As the blonde retreated, Weiss zipped forward, leaping up and pressing forward with a glyph that sent her right at the Nevermore. She landed near its tail as it tried to fly away, using her rapier to coat the tail feathers in ice and freeze them to the ruins before leaping back as well.

Yang had gotten atop one of the pillars, Blake calling for her from the pillar across from the blonde. Gambol Shroud shot across the open space between them, Yang catching it and sliding down the pillar, looping it around and securing it with her weight. Blake's arm felt the force Yang was applying. Reinforcing her arm with conscious application of her aura, she felt the pain recede from her arm.

Below, Ruby shot herself towards the ribbon. Turning in the air, she positioned herself, landing with pinpoint accuracy and dragging the ribbon down and back away from the pillars. She heard the ringing sound of Weiss' glyph behind her, the runic circle holding her in place. Weiss turned her outstretched hand, the glyph shifting to black before she let loose, sending Ruby blasting upwards at the Nevermore.

The blade of Crescent Rose hooked the creature around the neck as it pulled itself free. Ruby's momentum, dragged herself and the Grimm into the cliff face, though she was able to dig her boots into the rocky surface. A sharp ringing started, a line of white glyphs lighting up on the cliff above.

Ruby jerked upwards, instinctively running into the glyphs and firing her sniper as she went, effectively dragging the Nevermore up the cliff with her. The cliff's edge was pushing out above her, making it all the easier for her. Jumping right as the two reached the top, Ruby felt her arms jerk as the Grimm's body caught on the lip of the cliff. For a second, she thought the plan wouldn't work, but a sick slicing sound signaled that Crescent Rose had pulled through, separating the Nevermore's head from its body, the caped teen landing on the cliff, scythe positioned behind her.

Sighing in relief, she turned back to look at the others. Yang, Weiss, and Blake waved at her, while the other four were staring in awe. The Deathstalker, Ruby noted, was nowhere to be seen. Collapsing to her knees, she laughed. They had done it!

**XXXGMGXXX**

"Team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said, the audience clapping as the girls stepped off the stage, now officially a team.

Heading back to the room they had slept in on the first night, they gathered up their things and made their way to the dormitories. Weiss led the way, having gone over the various pamphlets and maps offered to interested peoples whom might join the academy in the future. Scaling a few staircases, they reached their room, unlocking it with the assigned Scrolls that each girl had received from Glynda.

Dumping their stuff in one place or another, each fished out a set of pajamas, changing quickly. Weiss had elected to change in the room's single bathroom, grumbling about a certain 'Brute' and her perverted nature. Yang had a good laugh at that, blowing a kiss at Weiss, who ignored it and slammed the door closed behind her.

Blake sat on her bed chosen bed, pulling out her novel from the night before and reading it. Meanwhile, Ruby and Yang were talking. It took a short while, but Ruby had ensured Yang that she would be more careful in the future, but refused to give up her mother's cloak, something the blonde understood, leaving it at that.

Issues resolved, they lay back on their own beds, Yang out within mere moments. Ruby pulled out some paper and started writing, intent on finishing the letters for her friends at Signal.

This was the site Weiss emerged to see. The heiress smiled very faintly before claiming the last bed, settling under the duvet. Blue eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep with nary an issue.

**End…**

**(1) Fatal Feathers!**

Discord code on my profile. Thanks for reading!

Adieu for now!


	5. Chapter 5

 

Sunlight played through the window, casting a light glow about the dorm room. Its light warm and inviting. The four girls lay in their beds, resting easily. The only two sisters in the room making considerably more noise than either of their partners. Blake was snuggled comfortably under her covers, unconsciously basking in the warmth the duvet offered, a smile on her sleeping face. Her comfortable sleep was interrupted by a loud thump. Jolting awake, her eyes flew open before squinting at the bright light.

What could've possibly had made that noise. Looking to either side, she saw Weiss and Yang were still asleep, but Ruby was nowhere to be found. Concerned, she shed her warm blanket, placing her feet on the soft carpet and standing. A familiar weight assailed her body, as she tried to brush off her sluggishness. Hobbling over to Yang's bed, the Faunus poked the blonde in the side, causing the brawler to jerk. "Wake up, Yang," she hissed.

Yang groaned, rolling onto her side. In an amusing display, her hand fumbled around, before finding purchase in the mattress and allowing the woman to push herself up slightly, hair falling around her face. Bringing up her free hand, she pushed her locks aside and her lilac eyes stared at Blake, tired. "What's up?"

"Do you know where Ruby might be?" The Faunus asked. "She's not in bed and I heard a loud thump. Do you think she got breakfast?"

Yang chuckled. "So it's happened again." At Blake's confused look, she grinned. "Look under her bed."

"Why?"

Shooing her, Yang pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Trust me. Look under her bed."

Blake nodded, a bit unsure still, but complied. Walking over, she kneeled by the bed, and bent over, her amber eyes immediately making out the slumbering form of her new leader. Ruby was snoring lightly, face smooshed against the carpet, drooling lightly. The sight elicited a giggle from Blake, the cuteness of it all getting to the faunus.

Reaching out, she shook the girl's arm. Ruby stirred, silver eyes blinking open. Looking around, she sighed. "Not again…" Grumbling to herself, she pushed Blake back lightly, crawling out from under the bed. "Stupid semblance."

"Morning, Sis!" greeted Yang, waving. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Glaring at Yang, Ruby spoke, "That stopped being funny after the third time."

Both quieted down when Weiss started stirring. A mischievous smile lit up Yang's face as she dug around her suitcase, tossing something to Ruby. "You know what to do!" All Blake had caught was a metallic glint before Ruby's nimble hands snatched the item from the air.

Ruby gestured for Blake to back up to where Yang was. Blake and Yang watched as Ruby lifted the item, a whistle, to her lips, leaning close to the waking Heiress. As soon as the ice blue eyes opened, a shrill ringing sounded, causing Weiss to jump in fright, smacking Ruby out of instinct. The young leader squawked in pain before laughing, Weiss having jumped her and giving her a thorough scolding.

A light chuckle rumbled in Blake's chest, a smile pulling her lips wide. She watched as Yang extricated the heiress from her sister and calmed Weiss down enough to explain that it had been a joke, a harmless prank to rile her up. Blake was keenly aware of Yang's choice to not state her part in said joke.

Weiss, although not in a rage anymore, was still rather incensed. "What could you possibly want that could cause you to blow a whistle right next to my ear?" She looked pointedly at Ruby, when she asked this.

"Class starts in a little bit," Ruby explained. "And we need to get situated. We didn't do much to settle in last night. We still need to unpack." Behind her, Yang and Blake held up their luggage, the latter's spilling out onto the floor.

"And clean," Blake added sheepishly. Gathering her things up, she closed her suitcase and set it on one of the beds. "We should get started."

The four set about get everything put up. Posters and paintings went up, books were stowed away, curtains were altered… Well, Ruby hadn't meant to cut them, but the patch work repair did give it a bit of character. As they emptied the last of their belongings, they ran into a problem. In the center of the room, were the beds, pushed together, with one leaning atop another.

"We might need to lose some stuff," Weiss suggested.

Ruby's eyes lit up as an idea came to mind. "Or we could lose the beds and replace them with BUNK BEDS!"

The Faunus had to concede that she had a point. "It does seem efficient."

"And extremely awesome!" Yang added.

Pinching her brow, Weiss sighed. "I guess that settles it."

With a bit of creativity and engineering, two bunkbeds emerged from four single beds. Using books for support, Ruby's bed stacked atop Blake's, a few jostles to check for security and the two nodded contentedly. Meanwhile, Yang had pulled some parts she kept to maintain her Bumblebee, the motorcycle that lay in wait for whenever she felt the need to get out. Pulling out a few spare scraps of metal, she used a combination of her semblance and fire dust to soften the metal, so she could roll it into shape. Make shift nails in hand, she pulled out a hammer and dug the nails into the frame of the first bed, before lifting it over the second and hammering the frame down, so that the beds were nailed together.

Weiss let out an impressed sound, stunned by the quick and stable plan that the blonde had used. She half expected the blonde to hang the bed off the ceiling with rope. Their beds done, they checked the times, classes starting soon. Materials in hand, they all departed for their first class of the year.

**End…**

Discord code on profile bio. Thanks for reading! 

Adieu for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Classes that day had been a bit different then what the girls had expected. Professor Port, for example, had an issue with being a bit too self-important. He regaled the class with stories of his childhood, sharing tales of Grimm slayed and towns saved. Even with his robust manner of speech, the fact of the matter remained; Professor Port was incredibly boring. He also didn't care about pitting his students against a Grimm he had kept caged, Weiss having been the volunteer who had killed it.

Ruby had offered the heiress some advice before the impromptu encounter, of which Weiss had been grateful for. She had even thanked the girl after the fight, seemingly over the scenario from the morning. The other classes had gone by smoothly, thankfully. Now, the four found themselves in the cafeteria for dinner and what a sight it was.

It was a bit unsettling for the caped leader of RWBY, being around that many people. Sure, the city was populous, but not all condensed into the space of one room. The large room was loud too. Yang was the only one of the four that didn't seem fazed by it. Blake looked uncomfortable to say the least, while Weiss was noticeably scowling. All the students housed in one room constituted a dull roar that would deafen the hearing of anyone who entered.

At least it smelled nice. The faculty had provided a decent selection of food for the student, which Ruby was grateful for. Getting some cookies that smelled divine, she loaded some other food on her plate before she and her team settled in, having sat beside JNPR. Jaune's team had waved them over and now Nora was sharing stories, Ren cutting in to correct any lies she slipped in.

While they ate, Blake found her eyes drawn to Ruby. The young leader was so awkward, even when doing something simple like eating. Blake's face lit up with a smile when Ruby's semblance triggered, her cookie falling back onto the plate. The pout that crossed the girl's face was just too precious for the Faunus not to smile. Yang had patted her sister's head, before laughing too. "Don't worry Ruby, at least it's still there."

"Yeah," Ruby replied, smiling. She picked up the cookie, popping it in her mouth. Weiss looked at her in wonder, curious how it was possible. The cookie wasn't a small one, either, it was jumbo sized.

Dinner passed without any further issues, the two teams saying their goodbyes before going their separate ways in the hall. Team RWBY let out a collective sigh of relief when the door closed. Day one at Beacon Academy was a rousing success!

"I'm gonna sleep," Yang announced. "See you all in the morning." Hooking her hand over the head board over her bunk, she pulled herself up in a deft move, landing with a light thump. "These beds are awesome," she quipped before closing her eyes.

Weiss looked at Ruby. "She does know we have homework, right? It's not even that late either." To make her point, she pulled back the curtains, the sun still shining bright. The sky was a bit subdued, tinges of orange intermingling with the blue stretches of sky.

Nodding, the caped girl settled on Blake's bed. "Yeah, but Yang likes to take naps from time to time. She'll get up in an hour or two. If she doesn't, then I'll wake her up." Weiss accepted the answer and set about her own homework.

Settling next to Ruby, Blake spoke. "Are you going to get started now? Since we share a fair number of classes, we can go over it together."

"I'd appreciate it," Ruby replied. "Some of what the teachers went over was a bit over my head." Pulling out her own books and paper, she and Blake got started.

Weiss looked up from her pages. While it was a bit distracting, the other two girls were talking animatedly about the work. Well, Ruby was. Blake nodded and gave her own thoughts, sometimes having to explain something to the younger teen. Looking at the two, she thought that it seemed right to see them beside each other. It was hard to explain, but they were as similar as they were different.

Shaking her head to clear her jumbled thoughts, Weiss looked down at her work and sighed. Even for all her pride of being a Schnee, homework was hardly something she enjoyed doing. She knew a lot of the material, of course. Her father had made sure of that before she came to Beacon. Filling in some of the papers that had been assigned to them, she calmly finished her homework, never fretting over the menial task. After finishing a particular essay, she heard grumbling from the bunk above.

The bed shook lightly as Yang sat up, rubbing her eyes. Yawning loudly, she swung her legs over the edge of bed. "Watch out below," she called out, voice still sounding tired. She dropped down, landing a bit clumsily. Standing up, she smiled at her teammates before making her way to the bathroom.

Weiss closed her book setting it aside. "I'm going to grab some coffee. I'll be back in a bit." Placing her books aside, the heiress stepped out of the room.

Her sudden disappearance was a bit strange to the remaining two, but they shrugged it off. Filling in the last few answers on her worksheet, Ruby cheered. "We're finally done!" Stretching her arms quickly, she picked up her books and set them on top of the bookshelf. Blake stowed her books as well, reaching past Ruby to grab a novel from the shelves. Ruby noticed and spoke. "If it's not too much to ask, could we maybe, y'know, read together?"

Blake's eyes widened slightly before she nodded. "I wouldn't mind at all, Ruby." Patting the bed beside her, she beckoned the other girl to join her. "It helps that I was just starting to read this one."

It hadn't occurred to Blake that such a simple task as reading could be so thoroughly screwed with. She could feel it as Ruby sat beside her, the girl radiating a slight warmth that was extremely distracting in of itself. Not to mention the girl's scent. Blake's acute senses picked up on the subtle aroma that pervaded the air around Ruby. It was sugary and smelled of freshly baked cookies, the clean scent of flowers only slightly noticeable, if she were paying attention. Unfortunately, all of her attention was on the girl. For the life of her, Blake couldn't explain it.

What made this girl so different? Why couldn't Blake stay focused around her? These questions and others flew around her mind and she stared blankly at the pages of the book. "Can we turn the page?" Ruby asked, startling Blake out of her reverie.

"Y-yes, go ahead. I'm a fast reader, so feel free to turn the pages as you wish. I can reread it later, anyways." Blake's cheeks reddened as she glanced at the other girl. Oh, she was doomed and she didn't even know it.

Someone else knew, however. Leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, Yang had watched the exchange and was reigning in her laughter. All the awkward possibilities causing her to simultaneously bust out laughing and have her heart melt at the adorable images that came to mind. Yes, Yang Xiao Long was going to have a field day when Ruby and Blake ended up together. Not IF, WHEN.

Even if it took some patented Xiao Long matchmaking to make it work.

**End…**

Thanks for reading. Discord code in profile bio. 

Adieu for now!

 


End file.
